


Can I Sleep here?

by Kerguelenn



Series: 13 Reasons Why Imagines [3]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Gen, i ship Justin&Alex so much, it was late, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerguelenn/pseuds/Kerguelenn
Summary: Request : Can you make an imagine where you(Reader) and Justin spend the night together cuz he doesn't want to stay at his house





	Can I Sleep here?

It’s almost midnight. The sweet sound of your clock is the only things we can hear in your room. You sigh, trying to push the tiredness away. You’re not ready to get to bed. You have two big test Friday morning (English & Chemistry) and you really don’t want to lose point with your grades. You really need to pass this test. Even if English isn’t a problem Chemistry is, and since you’re incapable to fully understand a word of the chapter you’re reading, you’re not really sure you will find a moment to sleep this night.  
You’ll have to take three cups of coffee tomorrow morning. Minimum. hopefully, it will be enough to make you walk to the school.

Your eyes almost close themself but your phone start ringing somewhere in your room and startle you. You push your Chemistry book on your floor and try to find your fucking mobile who can’t stop singing the Spice Girl’s song Wannabe.  
Like usual you lost it. Somewhere.

The time you find it, the caller is at his third call and you don’t even check who’s calling you at midnight before answering.

“Hello?” You tried to not to think about all this horror movie your brother make you watch. You tried to repress the shiver who start to travel in your back. 

“Y/N?”

“Justin?” You’re a little surprised by the identity of your caller. You met Justin a few month back when Mrs Reed, your English teacher, ask you to tutor him. You're not going to lie, tutoring Justin Foley wasn’t the most appealing things on earth but you did it anyway. Of course, it takes you weeks before you finally manage to understand how he work. He avoid you for two weeks and he hide himself really well. You were tired of his little game that one day you wait till his basketball practice was over to drag him to the library and finally start the tutor session.

“I’m sorry I call Y/N. I don’t know why I did it. I’m sorry, just forget about it.”

“Foley, if you hang up this phone I am going to kill you. So start talking because I’m pretty sure you can control your hand. You’re too young to have Parkinson.”

“No, it’s nothing Y/N, don’t worry. You were probably sleeping so I will, just, leave you.”

“Actually, I was studying and your call give me the perfect excuse to take a break. So don’t make me repeat myself Foley and spit it out. now.”

He doesn’t respond right away. You tried to remember the exact moment you became friend with Justin but you can’t remember. On day you had this relationship tutor/student and the day after that, he was sitting next to you in class, make you eat with him and his friends. One day he wasn’t there and the day after that you couldn’t imagine your life without him in it. But since a few weeks Justin start acting strangely, then Jess, Alex and Zach. Now Alex was in hospital and the school was being dragged into court after Hannah Baker’s suicide.  
You never talk to the girl but you can’t imagine why people would be capable to just stop living. Capable of killing themself.

“I can’t go home tonight. And I need a place to crash.” You were so taken by your through that you forget you were on the phone. “I didn’t know who to call.” His voice sound so tired, broken. Full of despair that it makes your heart break.

“Hey, don’t worry. You can come to my house. My mom is working all night, I just have to text her to let her know. She will be okay with it. Do you know where I live?”

“Actually Y/N, I’m at your window.”

“You know, that’s exactly what a killer would say.”

“I didn’t kill anyone today. Not that I know.”

You laugh at his joke, thinking that this is a joke. You don’t know he really meant it. You walk to your window and open it.

“Do you prefer to enter by the door like normal people do or do you prefer the window?”

“The window will do.”

He climb to your window without any effort. You offer him a smile who must become a funny face when he looks back at you.  
With the light of your room you can see his complete face. He has injuries, nothing news really, it’s been weeks that is show up at school with them. But this one are new, and bigger than the last.  
He has a black eyes too. He could make baby cry just by looking at them right now.

“Who did that to you? Justin? Who did that to you?”

“I don’t know”

“You don’t know? That impossible Justin. Look at me!” You grab his face, making sure your eyes meet his. “I’m not stupid Foley. I know something is happening. To you, to other. I don’t know what this is about. But I this you do. And I don’t ask you to tell me but if one day you need someone to listen, then know that I here.” you gently brush his cheeks.”Now, tell me who did this to you.” Your voice is just a whisper but Justin is close enough to heard it.

“I got into several fight.”

“What?” You almost scream and Justin has to move back.”Are you telling me that you are the one who initiate several fight. Really?” You look at Justin in disbelief “You must be crazy Foley.”

“You have no idea.”

He fall on you bed while you go get some ice to put on his left eye, and some disinfectant to clean his injuries. he repress a growl when the ice meets is skin.

“Who?”

“What?”

“With who did you fight?”

“Bryce, Zach, a doctor. I think and then Seth.”

“Who’s Seth?” It must be a sensible subject since Justin jump from your bed making you fall on the floor. 

“Foley! Damn it.” He help you get up. 

“Take the ice and let it rest on your eye to make sure this” You make a movement around his eyes ”will not pump up during the night. I just have to finish to read my chemistry chapter and I will prepare your room for the night.” he nods and sit back on your bed, slowly putting back the ice on his eyes.

You go back to your desk and pick up your book. You only have a dozen line to read. You don’t want to force Justin to talk to you, even if you sense that this Seth is a touchy subject. He will talk when he wants to.

___

It takes him thirty seven minutes for him to open his mouth again and finally talk to you. 

“Seth is my mother’s boyfriend. She is a junky, but he is so much worth. He like to hit. It’s him who did this to me.” He point his black eye. 

“Does she knows?” 

“Of course she knows. Sometimes she watch him beats me.Like it was some movie on the TV.”

You don’t even time to respond because Justin start talking again.

“I fight with Bryce this morning. He give me the cut on my lips. I don’t know who win the fight but I can assure you he’s not pretty to look at.”

“Bryce Walker was never pretty to look at. But please, continue.”

“Then I try to fight with Zach.”

“Zach Dempsey? Your best friend?”

“I know Y/N. it’s stupid. But I was mad because, I don’t know. Maybe because I feel all alone.”

“You’re not alone Justin. there is people who love you, you’re just too blind to see them.”

“I am not so sure about that. Zach doesn’t want to talk to me anymore.”

“I would too if you tried to attack me.”

“No, it happened before. That’s why I try to fight with him.”

“I doesn’t want to be mean Justin but do you notice how this sound crazy? You decide to fight with him because he didn’t want to talk to you? What are you? Five? Violence doesn’t solve anything.”

“I know.” he look up at you with his cocky smile “Mom.” You press the ice a bit stronger.

“Ouch Y/N. I was joking.” You smile at him ”I know it wa stupid to do that but I don’t know, I just wanted him to acknowledge me. I lost Jess, i didn’t want to lose my best friend too.”

“I don’t think you really lost him. Maybe he just need time. And if you want Jess back, then fight for her.”

“I don’t really know if I want her back. I mess up pretty bad.” You see his eyes get lost a second and you can’t prevent yourself to want to protect him. To learn why do he looks so hurt.

“I’m going to prepare your bed. You will sleep in my brother bedroom. Since he’s in college, he doesn’t really live here anymore.” You change the subject to give Justin a break. And because he really need a good night of sleep.

“Actually Y/N, can I sleep here tonight?”

“In my room?”

“Yeah, I don’t want to be alone. And I can sleep on the floor if you want. I doesn’t want to bother you.”

You sit next to him holding his hand.

“You’re not bothering me Justin. You can sleep here. And, you can sleep in the bed with me. you only have to promise me to not try anything.”

“Promise.”

“Perfect, I’m going to my brother’s bedroom. maybe I can find an old pajama for you.”

___

You’re lying in bed for twenty minutes now, and you’re supposed to sleep. But you can’t. And you know Justin doesn’t sleep too, he breathing is irregular. 

“Justin?” your voice filled your room. You can see the moon outside. 

“You’re not sleeping? It’s almost three in the morning Y/N! You’re going to be too tired tomorrow. i don’t want you to fell asleep during class.”

“Hey! You’re not sleeping either Foley. Don’t lecture me please.” You let a laugh get out. It’s kinda funny to imagine Justin Foley in your bed. Both of you incapable to sleep but keeping quiet to let the other sleep. “I just want to know something.”

“Okay.”

“You said you fight with a doctor. Who? When?”

“I kinda fight a doctor. I try to attack him but I fell on the floor by myself. The funniest was that I was in a hospital. So he had to treat me”

“What were you doing in a hospital?”

“I was trying to get news on Alex’s condition.”

You turn your head to him, seeing him thanks to the moon’s light.

“And?”

“No one give them to me because I’m not part of his family.”

“Did you ask his dad? Or his mum?”

“They weren’t there. But I went to their home.”

“And?”

“His father said… his father said I’ve done enough and if I try to talk to his son or just look at him, he will make sure to make my life a living hell.”

He turn his head on this other side and that just leave you with a sigh of his neck.

“I messed up Y/N. I really messed up.” His voice break and you know he’s crying.

“Hey, Justin, look at me.” he do what you told. You push away his tears and offer him a smile. “Everything will be okay. Alex is strong, he will be okay. Both of you will be friends again.”

“I don’t think so. i don’t think he will want to speak to me again. What do I always have to mess everything up? Specially things I love?”

You put an arm on his back and try to hold him the strongest than you can.

“I kiss him Y/N. One moment we were joking, the second after that I was kissing him. And it felt good. Really good you know, like everything finally make sense. It was good.And alex respond to my kiss. He kissed me back. But it was to perfect to last.”

“Don’t say that.”

“I’m not lying. I push him back and yell at him that I wasn’t a fag.”

“Oh, Justin…”

“I know alright. It was stupid. I did it anyway. And when I saw the hurt I’ve caused I run away. And I lost him. He could die Y/N. He tried to kill himself.”

You hold him so hard that you scared you could hurt him. But you want so much to erase all the pain he always knew. 

“Justin, everything is going to be okay I promise you. We’re going to sleep and tomorrow morning I will ask mom if you could stay for a little more days. then we will go to school and we will not fall asleep during class because we would have drink a liter of coffee in the morning. And when your basketball practice will end, I will drive you to the hospital to see Alex.”

“We’re not part of Alex family.”

“Don’t worry, I know his parents. I just have to ask them to put me on the list with my brother. Then we go to the hospital and say you’re my brother. Everything will be okay. I will make sure of it.”

Justin finally fall asleep in your arms, you follow him not long after.

___

And like you said, everything turn okay. Zach and Justin talk to each other and forget why they were mad at each other. Justin got the possibility to see Alex in the hospital. Of course, you both have to wait two weeks before he wakes up but you were there all along the way. Alex forgive Justin, and they’re one of the most cute couples of Liberty High.  
___ 

They also (finally) tell you about Hannah Baker’s tape. The make you listen to them. When you finish them, you spit on Bryce’s face when the police was arresting him.

___

And even if things are still weird in Liberty High school, your friend are happy, and for the moment it’s all that matters. And also, maybe the little wink Zach send you every time you catch him looking at you.


End file.
